


We Can Do This

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Day 3, Domestic Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Making Dinner, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Cancer, Shaky Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Slightly AU, Bobby and husband Michael are cooking dinner when Michael gets hurt.
Relationships: Michael Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: 911 Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	We Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> So this is slightly AU, it is -not- a sequel to Day 1, I actually wrote this one first LOL.

Bobby Grant-Nash stood at the stove of his home and stirred the sauce he had simmering away just to make sure, as he did every so often, that the sauce didn't get too hot on the bottom and burn. That had happened a few times when he was first learning to cook and it was embarrassing. And led to a lot of take out. He was lucky his husband was so understanding. 

He looked over at Michael who was cutting up some vegetables for the salad they'd have with the pasta, sauce and bread that was currently cooling on the table. He really was a lucky man. He and Michael had been married only a few years, Michael had been in the closet for a long time but his cancer diagnosis had prompted him to be true to himself finally.

“Shit!” Michael swore and Bobby looked over.

“Baby? You okay?” 

“Cut myself.”

Bobby moved to his husband's side and guided him over to the sink, “Let's see how bad it is.”

“I hate this.”

“I know you do baby. It's okay. We can do this.” Bobby turned the water on and gently rinsed Michael's hand under the water. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep and Bobby gently stroked Michael's cheek. “Doesn't look like it'll need stitches.”

Michael huffed, leaning into his husband's touch. He hadn't known seeing the fire captain that day at the hospital would change his life but it had, for the better. “I love you Bobby.”

Bobby smiled, grabbing paper towel and pressing it against the cut. “I love you too Michael.” He kissed his husband softly, “Go sit at the table, I'll get the First Aid kit from under the sink.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Bobby nodded, he knew the brain tumour made Michael's hands tremor now and then, but they'd been getting better with the treatment. He had a moment wondering if things were getting worse again but then cleared his throat, crouched to get the first aid kit and reminded himself of what he'd just told his husband, 'We can do this.'

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated!


End file.
